Cermin
by Hatsune Matsuhiko
Summary: Keluarga besar Namikaze menyuruh Naruko untuk pergi ke Jepang, tempat kelahiran Kushina tapi Naruto yang juga overprotektif ikut kejepang. Kurama pun sudah ada di jepang saat umurnya 17 tahun hingga sampai saat ini../..apa alasan keluarga besar Namikaze hanya menyuruh Naruko pergi?../..apa yang dilakukan Kurama..


Hatsune Matsuhiko

.::Hiko-chan::.

Desclimer Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : Sasuke x ... / Naruto x ...

rated : M

genre : family/romance/friendship/hurt/comfort

warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, gaje, newbie ting-tong, setting di dunia modern jadi alive!MinaKushi, Human!femKurama, twins!NarutoxNaruko.

~ chapter 1 ~

.

Horikoshi Gakuen adalah nama Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA) di Jepang untuk kalangan artis elit, model dan sangat mampu (sangat pintar dan kaya). Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, harus anak orang super kaya atau sangat pintar untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Fasilitasnya sangat lengkap, mewah dan ekslusif, sesuai dengan biaya sekolahnya. Program studi tour-nya saja ke Eropa.

Karena adanya kebijakan sekolah yang memperbolehkan muridnya untuk ijin atau melakukan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertainment. Peraturan tidak begitu ketat dan bisa menyesuaikan dengan jadwal si artis dan si model. Tapi sekolah ini tetap memprioritaskan nilai, selain 'kelas bintang', banyak anak-anak pintar yang bersekolah di sini. Jadi, jangan kira banyak orang-orang bodoh, malas dan kaya yang bisa sekolah disini. Justru sebaliknya, para murid yang mau masuk harus melalui tes tingkat tinggi terlebih dahulu. Pilihannya adalah, super kaya atau super pintar?!

Pembagian kelasnya pun terdiri dari class-T (Traint) untuk para artis dan model terdiri dari 4 ruangan, class-A untuk para murid super pintar terdiri dari 3 ruangan, class-B untuk murid beasiswa yang terdiri dari 3 ruangan, dan class-S (special) untuk anak orang kaya terdiri dari 1 ruangan saja karena hanya 7 anak pengusaha terkenal dan tersukses di jepanglah yang ada di kelas tersebut. Mereka terdiri dari :

klik~~

Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan jenius terkenal dengan sebuatan 'Ice Prince' karena sikapnya yang dingin pada siapapun, stoic walaupun seperti itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, mengeluarkan suara saat-saat penting saja (karena hal ini juga Sasuke di sebut sebagai 'silent prince', anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal nomor 1 di jepang bahkan nomor 3 di dunia.

Sabaku Gaara, sama seperti Sasuke yang memiliki ketampanan, terkenal, jenius, dan memiliki sifat dingin tapi tetap mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun dalam pembicaran tidak penting memiliki saudara kembar yang bernama Sabaku Kankuro dan memiliki kakak perempuan yang bernama Sabaku Temari. keluarganya berada di tingkat ke 3 di jepang.

Sabaku Kankuro, sama seperti saudara kembarnya aka Gaara tetapi Kankuro lebih ramah, tempramental dan juga playboy.

Nara Shikamaru, memiliki paras tampan, kaya raya, otak jenius turunan dari klannya tidak hilang walaupun memiliki sifat pemalas akut.

Hyuga Neji, sangat overprotektif pada sepupunya Hyuga Hinata. Hyuga sendiri menjunjung tinggi adat tradisional jepang karena hal itu pula Hyuga memanjangkan rambut mereka.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis pemalu namun baik hati menyukai salah satu teman kelas mereka (?).

Namikaze Naruto, pria blasteran Itali-Jepang sangat menawan dengan rambut pirang keturunan dari keluarga ayahnya Namikaze Minato. Memiliki kakak perempuan dan saudara kembar perempuan yang juga bersekolah di Horikoshi Gakuen namun berada di class-T yang bernama Namikaze Naruko seorang model international.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor dengan tenang dan stoic tentunya, tanpa memperdulikan para murid perempuan yang kini sedang berbisik tentang dirinya untungnya di Horikoshi Gakuen ini memiliki sistem yang tidak boleh menimbulkan kegaduhan dan tentunya Sasuke sendiri dijaga oleh seorang bodyguard nya yang memiliki tubuh besar yang terlihat menakutkan yang bernama Juugo (badannya Juugo seperti Raikage A). Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang ditemani bodyguard namun seluruh murid Horikoshi Gakuen juga memilikinya karena tentunya mereka adalah anak orang penting.

Para bodyguard itu sendiri akan berdiri di depan kelas, selain itu disetiap lorong sekolah dan setiap sudut yang ada di Horikoshi Gakuen terlihat cctv yang akan mengintai setiap gerak-gerik para murid di depan gerbang Horikoshi Gakuenpun terdapat 2 satpam, 10 bodyguard, dan 4 anjing German Sheperd. Sudah tidak perlu ditebak lagi jenis anjing apa yang paling sering membantu tugas polisi, dialah anjing German Sheperd. Mudah dilatih, berani, anjing ini sangat mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan padanya. Menjadikan anjing ini menjadi anjing terbaik untuk membantu tugas para polisi. Kepopuleran yang diraih German Sheperd bukanlah di akhir-akhir ini saja. Anjing jenis ini bahkan sudah terkenal semenjak era perang dunia kedua. Anjing yang merupakan jenis asli dari Jerman ini juga dapat digunakan sebagai peliharaan yang baik. karena hal itulah Horikoshi Gakuen menggunakan anjing jenis ini untuk keamanan mereka termasuk untuk paparazi yang ingin mengorek informasi dari 'para bintang'.

Class-S hanya terdiri dari 7 murid dan tempat duduknya pun berbentuk setengah lingkaran selain itu ruangan kelas ini bergaya eropa ditengah tengah ruangan tergantung lampu kristal yang besar nan indah, setiap sudut ruanganpun terdapat meja kecil yang terbuat dari kaca dengan ukiran rumit khas eropa yang terbuat dari emas murni diatas meja itu terdapat vas bunga mawar merah yang juga terbuat dari emas, sofa merah yang terlihat sangat mahal. cat dindingnya berwarna putih gading dengan piagam piagam class-S yang tertempel di dinding, piagam piagam lain juga terlihat berjejer rapih di 4 lemari kaca besar berwarna putih yang terletak di belakang meja para murid. meja yang dipakai para murid class-S sendiri adalah meja kayu putih dengan ukiran rumit eropa di bagian kakinya begitu pula meja tempat guru mengajar.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke, Sasuke kini telah sampai di depan kelasnya dan terlihat para bodyguard milik teman sekelasnya berdiri dengan rapih di depan kelasnya. ah, sepertinya dirinya menjadi orang terakhir yang datang kekelas. Sasuke dapat melihat Shikamaru yang kini sedang tertidur di sofa merah, Kankuro yang sedang menghubungi 'entah-siapa-itu', Gaara dan Neji yang sedang membaca buku, Hinata yang kini tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengatakan 'Ohayo' walaupun tidak ditanggapi, Naruto berdiri di depan jendela mematap langit dan Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti sedang melamun . tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke berjalan kearah mejanya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

''ah, Sasuke kau sudah datang rupanya'' ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali kedunia nyata tersenyum menawan dengan sedikit logat dari italynya itu yang masih terdengar jelas.

''...''

''hey kalian! nanti malam aku akan mengadakan pesta di Womb Clubs jadi pastikan diri kalian untuk hadir'' ucap KankuroHh"

''astaga, kau mau 'memakai' siapa lagi'' ucap Naruto menatap aneh ke arah Kankuro

''ohoho ada seorang artis yang membutuhkan uang dan menghubungiku, siapa tau saja ada artis lain yang juga sedang membutuhkan uang kau tau sendirikan artis jalang itu sangat menuntut pencitraan susah sekali untuk dihubungi tapi saat mereka membutuhkan uang pasti para jalang itu akan datang ke womb club untuk menjual diri mereka'' ucap Kankuro terdengar malas (*womb club : memang di jadikan tambahan saku para artis)

''ck, terserah kau sajalah aku tidak akan ikut'' ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah tempat duduknya

''benarkah, padahal Naruko saja akan datang kesana'' ucap Kankuro membuat semua yang ada disana berjengit kaget

''APA!'' teriak Naruto

sreg (pintu kelas terbuka)

''nii-chan'' pekik seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk

''Naruko apa benar kau akan pergi ke womb club nanti malam'' ucap Naruto tegas

''eh, tentu saja'' ucap gadis itu aka Namikaze Naruko

''bukankah kau tau seperti apa club itu'' ucap Naruto penuh penekanan

''tentu saja aku tau, tapi bukankah ada nii-chan dan teman teman nii-chan disana'' ucap Naruko sedikit takut

''tetap saja di-" ucapan Naruto terpotong

''sudahlah Naruto-kun jangan membuat Naruko ketakutan, lagipula benar apa yang di katakan Naruko kami semua pasti akan menjaga Naruko. benarkan teman-teman'' ucap Hinata lembut sambil memegang lengan beroto Naruto

''hn, yang dikatakan Hinata benar kau tenang saja Naruto'' ucao Neji membela Hinata

''oke oke sudah diputuskan kalian semua akan datang'' ucap Kankuro dengan ceria

''huuh, baiklah. ngomong ngomong ada apa kau kemari Naruko'' ucap Naruto menatap adiknya

''ah itu, Shion-nee sudah kembali'' ucap Naruko ceria

Naruto kaget mendengar berita itu sebelum kembali tersenyum dan akhirnya memunggungi Naruko, Naruko menatap bingung kearah Naruto

''nii-chan ada apa'' ucap Naruko

''ah tidak ada apa apa, kembalilah ke kelasmu Naruko pelajaran akan segera dimulai'' ucap Naruto tersenyum

''um, baiklah'' ucap Naruko pelan, sebelum pergi Naruko menatap kearah kakaknya yang kini terlihat sedang menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu, entah apa yang terjadi Naruko sama sekali tidak tau.

di satu sisi ada 2 pasang mata yang menatap kepergian Naruko dengan pandangan berbeda.

''hey bung, ada apa? kau terlihat tidak bersemangat mendengar kekasihmu itu kembali, apa kalian bertengkar'' ucap Kankuro penasaran

''yeah, memang ada sedikit masalah'' ucap Naruto

''masalah tentang hatimu? apa kau sudah bosan dengannya'' ucap Neji yang juga ikut penasaran

''huft, bukan aku hanya berfikir apa aku sanggup berhubungan dengan perempuan sibuk seperti dirinya itu'' ucap Naruto putus asa

''jangan seperti itu, bukankah kalian berdua tetap berkomunikasi melalui ponsel hm'' ucap Hinata lembut

''ah kau tau Hinata terkadang aku berfikir seandainya yang menjadi kekasihku itu dirimu yang pengertian, lembut, tentunya tetap berada di jepang'' ucap Naruto yang disambut dengan pandangan Hinata yang sulit diartikan

''Naruto jangan seperti ini'' lirih Hinata

''maafkan aku'' ucap Naruto

setelah percakapan itu selesai keadaan class-S benar benar hening yang terdengar hanya suara jam classic di sudut ruangan, sampai akhirnya guru masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

sepulang sekolah Naruto berdiri di ruang class-A1, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan kagum dari para murid yang melewatinya. sampai akhirnya Naruto menahan lengan seseorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang aka Miko Shion kekasihnya.

''akh'' pekik Shion kaget karena tiba tiba saja seseorang menahan lengannya

''kenapa kau tidak mengabariku hm'' ucap Naruto yang menarik Shion kedalam pelukannya

''Na-Naruto, astaga kau membuatku kaget'' ucap Shion lembut

''jadi (Naruto mengendus leher Shion) apa alasanmu sayang'' ucap Naruto dengan sensual

''engh Naru~ hentikan, aku hanya ingin membu- akh engh engh Naru~'' Shion sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena saat ini Naruto membuat maha karya di leher porselen Shion

Naruto membawa Shion masuk ke dalam class-A1 dan menabrakan punggung Shion kedinding menghimpit dengan tubuh kekar miliknya, Naruto membuat beberapa maha karya di leher Shion sambil meremas dadanya Shion sendiri hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya tanpa adanya perlawanan.

''Naru~ kumohon engh berhenti~ akh'' desah Shion

''kenapa kau menolakku, sudah satu bulan kita tidak bertemu dan kau menolakku'' ucap Naruto dingin merasa tidak suka

''bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku eng... sedang datang bulan'' ucap Shion dengan mengecilkan ucapan terakhirnya itu,

''shit'' ucap Naruto dengan kesal

''maafkan aku'' ucap Shion yang nampak sangat merasa bersalah

''huft, sudahlah ayo kita pulang aku sudah menyuruh bodyguardmu pergi'' ucap Naruto menarik lengan Shion

''Naru, maafkan aku'' ucap Shion memeluk lengan kanan Naruto

''sudah tidak apa apa, oke. kita bisa melakukannya saat kau sudah bersih'' ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut

''tapi bagaimana dengan -adikkecilmu- itu'' ucap Shion dengan pelan

''jangan difikirkan aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri'' ucap Naruto sambil mengacak acak rambut Shion

''tidak tidak, aku masih bisa menggunakan mulutku bukan'' ucap Shion dengan penuh keyakinan

''hm, baiklah di mobil saja'' ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai

.

TBC

.

ahaha sisanya silahkan berimajinasi sendiri,

oh ya, Hiko autor baru jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai


End file.
